User blog:Barry19/Crossover - Chapter 1!
I was bored, so I made this small story. I hope you enjoy :) Plot "Where now?" the Doctor asked Gwen, "We can go anywhere in time and space!" Gwen walked around the TARDIS' big console, "Hm, I don't know..." "Paris, maybe?" the Doctor suggested. "Sounds good to me!" Gwen smiled. She was always up for a relaxing trip. Although she loved fighting monsters and going on adventures, she also liked taking breaks every now and then. Vworp! Vworp! VWORP! The TARDIS started shaking roughly. The Doctor looked on one of the TARDIS' screens, "Oh dear..." he mumbled. "What's the matter?" Gwen asked, as she held on to the console too. "We're falling!" the Doctor replied shocked, as sparks flew around everywhere. There were small explosions, and small flames appeared on the console. "Falling where?" Gwen asked, frustrated. BANG! All the lights went out. The console room was now dark. "Doctor?" Gwen whispered, "What just happened?" "We fell..." the Doctor replied, still shocked, "Into another universe!" They both looked at the door. A bright blue light seemed to be outside. "What's out there?" "I don't know. Hate not knowing!" "Shall we take a look?" "Could be dangerous." "Just a tiny look?" "I like that attitude! Come on!" The Doctor ran to the doors. For a moment, he hesitated. Then, he pulled the doors wide open. "Doctor!" Gwen shouted. She had to hang on to the TARDIS' console, or she would be sucked out of the doors. The Doctor was already gone, "NO!!!" Gwen shouted. Clang! Then, the doors were pulled back too. Gwen fell on the ground, and ran to the doors. She opened them just a tiny bit, and peered through them. There was a bright, blue hole, in the center of nothing. There was just emptiness around it. Just black. "Doctor..." Gwen mumbled, as she closed the door. She sat down, and cried. *** The Doctor found himself floating. Everything around him was blue. It felt to him as if he was being pulled. Then, finally, there was a bright flash of light. "Hello?" the Doctor said, as he opened his eyes. In front of him, was a man, with a boy and a girl. "Hello," the man said, as he approached the Doctor, "I'm the Doctor, and you?" "I'm..." the Doctor was confused. Who was this man? "I'm Alfie!" the boy said, "And this is Alice!" "You'll probably be wondering where you are!" the man, claiming to be called 'the Doctor', said. The Doctor looked around. He was standing on a big, metal object, and the sky was dark blue. On top of the big, metal object was a lot of random stuff. There were small spaceships, trash, food, even trees. Everything you can think off. "This is the void between worlds..." the Doctor mumbled. "Nearly correct!" the man added, "This is... Well, we call it the worlds between worlds between worlds... And our TARDIS crashed here. Well, we're not sure where it is. Somewhere up there!" He pointed at the sky. "Your TARDIS?!" the Doctor said surprised. "Yes, my Time And Relative Dimension In Space." the man explained. To be continued... (in Chapter 2) Category:Blog posts